First Kiss
by fanofthisfiction
Summary: Sarada's questions about their first kiss lead to a small dispute between Sasuke and Sakura. What will ultimately result? (A look into an Uchiha marital disagreement that includes a twist to the Naruto Gaiden ending and a little something extra.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Contains Chapter 8 and Chapter 10 Spoilers from Naruto Gaiden. Ending dialogue is taken directly from the manga and is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: This was written because I needed an explanation to Chapter 10. I know you're wondering how this can be a Hurt/Comfort and Humor piece but read on to find out why I listed it this way.

* * *

"So," he begins, "Sarada's gotten brave and started asking questions again."

She raises an eyebrow. "And?"

"She asked me about our first kiss."

That catches Sakura by surprise.

"Well," she pauses clearly interested in what he has to say next, "what did you tell her?"

"That's not important."

She looks back at him in disbelief.

"What? Sure it is."

"No," he insists.

"Are you kidding?" she asks, flabbergasted. Sarada had been curious about this for years, even pressing her on the issue. Obviously since she has asked Sasuke about it, it is very important to her.

"No," he states with finality.

"Sasuke," she bites back in warning. Their house cannot withstand an attack of her perilous temper but he doesn't back down.

"It's not," he states again, but before she can retort he continues. "It's what **you** told her that's important."

Sasuke is generally not one to be outwardly affectionate. He has never openly kissed her in front of Sarada, even though he is quite the opposite in private. Many more glorious moments have passed since then, so at the time of her inquiry, Sakura wasn't sure what to say. Instead she skirted the issue and said there were more important things than first kisses, following it up with a loving tap on Sarada's forehead and an explanation of what Sasuke alluded the gesture meant to him when his older brother Itachi used it.

"What?" she complains. "I didn't tell her anything."

"Exactly," he points out.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she grumbles.

He dares to lean in just a breaths width from her ear, whispering in that low, velvety voice of his. "Not memorable enough or did you forget?"

"Of course I didn't forget," she shoots back, as she nudges him playfully, a smile on her face with the memory.

"Then why hide it?"

"Really?" she retorts, and then changes her tune. Teasing him is too tempting. He can be a big baby sometimes.

"And what exactly is more memorable than our first kiss?" he asks, curious, while gazing at her forehead, then roaming her body with his eyes.

Apparently Sarada has shared the entirety of their conversation with him and he's in the mood to tease her. Since he's not sharing though, she won't either.

"Oh nothing," she says, brushing him off, confidently knowing it will irritate him. She looks mischievous and quite happy while clearly driving him crazy.

"Nothing?" he says trying to keep the irritation at bay.

"Nope," she says self-satisfied. If he won't elaborate, her lips are sealed. Being childish can work both ways.

"Tell me," he nearly demands.

She looks away on purpose.

"Sakura," he says with a growl. "I'd like to know what you said to her. You know I leave on my mission tomorrow."

"Exactly," she says. "You leave tomorrow so I'd like to know what you said first."

"I won't play your games," he states plainly.

"It's not a game," she says with a warning.

She narrows her eyes and he glares back at her. It's a standoff that no one looks like they will win.

"Fine," he replies and a smile blooms across her face. She's won. She knows it.

"I'll drop it," he remarks. Confusion swims in her eyes before she realizes she hasn't won. No one has. He wears a smug look.

"What?" she retorts, infuriated. "No!"

He smirks, but the frown on her face sobers him and he stops his teasing. He watches her as she takes a deep breath in, closes her eyes, and presses her fingertips to her forehead in that same area he has traditionally given her a poke. It is then that the entirety of what they have together comes flooding back to him.

"Sakura," he says sidling up to her. "I won't see you for awhile. Let's not fight," he suggests, trying to appease her. He removes her fingertips from her whence they were and lightly taps her forehead lovingly. She smiles when he gently kisses her there and draws her in with his arm, nuzzling her closer to him.

She's still irritated but his words sink in and she knows he's right. "Fine, for now," she concedes, words uttered with a bit of bite to them, but when he steps away and tilts her chin up so she can gaze into the depths of his orbs, she softens. Slowly in the privacy of their bedroom, tender touches eventually become needy and breathless, and soon the prior argument gets lost between the sheets.

Morning comes before either of them want. He leans in for a kiss just before he readies himself for his journey. She chuckles lightly with a tease. "You never do that in front of Sarada," she mentions. He shrugs and continues to gather his things.

She leaves their room to wake up Sarada so she can see him off. In the kitchen she works to make him his favorites in a bento lunch.

Memories of the night linger but when young Sarada appears, her sadness looms above them, changing the mood. Sarada doesn't speak much and moves slowly as if to keep him around just a while longer. They walk to the Gate in silence and concern flashes before them as they notice she is working hard to hold back the tears.

"When will you be back next...?" she asks.

The break in her voice, pierces his heart. Nothing can really console her so he reaches out and embraces her in a hug. The physical contact is a reminder of the warmth they have for each other now.

"Dad..." He will never tire of that name and tugs her in closer to assure her.

"Don't make that face..." he requests as he draws away and senses her somber mood.

"See you next time..." he says as he taps Sarada's forehead, gazing deep into her eyes. She suddenly brightens since she has an understanding of its meaning. _I love you. I will always be there for you. You are everything I live for._ She blushes and barely holds the happy tears at bay. She loves her Dad and now revels in the special gesture.

A smile illuminates her face as she places her hand over her forehead. Joyfully she smiles back at her mother while her father observes. Sakura is touched and now has that hopeful look in her eyes. Clearly it is her turn next. Sarada suddenly blushes in understanding that she may finally be able to observe a special moment between her parents. Sasuke can see it in Sakura's eyes too. In that instant though, he remembers, they really never did resolve their argument.

Sakura continues to nervously shift from side to side before the first public kiss in front of Sarada.

"Right..." she begins, still emotional about what just transpired and what will soon happen. "Here's your lunch," she says, handing over the carefully prepared bento with all of his favorites.

"All right," he acknowledges.

She lovingly looks up to him in anticipation of a kiss. To feel his soft lips just one more time will be enough for now until he comes home again. Her heart flutters and she gazes up to meet his.

With all the strength he can muster, he pauses and holds a blank face. Sarada suddenly becomes confused.

"...?" Her father turns just before her Mom leans in for a kiss.

"See you..." he says to Sakura without a hug, a kiss, or a forehead poke. "I'll be back," he assures. To hide her surprise and to keep the moment precious for Sarada she drops her head and winces inwardly. _Of all times to pick up where we left off..._

"You're gonna keep me waiting?" she asks. _Would he really do this?_ He continues walking away without turning back and she knows he has the last jab this time. He's probably wearing that infamous smirk and planning to devour her special bento in victory. Sarada enthusiastically encourages her to wave good-bye and only at her request does she produce a lackluster wave. She keeps her head down to hide her irritation but her mind is ticking. She should have known. "Argghhh," says inner Sakura and berates her.

Once he is just out of sight, Sakura raises her head with a mischievous glint in her eye he will not see. _All right Sasuke,_ she warns him inwardly. _You may get the last word in this time but next time..._

Sakura has to wait a few weeks to a month but it's okay. Payback will be sweet.

* * *

*Subscripts were not able to be used for publishing on this site. As a reminder, nearly all latter quotes, from scenes after they walk to the Gate, were directly taken from the Naruto Gaiden manga, Chapter 10, by Masashi Kishimoto. The story around those quotes are my own embellishments.

Author's Note:

With that said, I know this is probably not what the manga was intending, but after waiting YEARS and after all that's transpired, don't you think he could provide a simple kiss? Perhaps it's just me but I felt Sasuke deserved a little payback or at least implied payback for this. Apologies if you think I'm wrong.

Please read and review and tell me what you think!


	2. What Goes Around, Comes Around

Dislcaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Some had asked for a Part 2 for this story, and after much deliberation, I decided to give it a try. Thank you to: black'nwhitepanda, een nihc, Hinafan16, MetaMirage, Shadow Owner, wingedmercury, and Wintry Leen for encouraging me to do this. For all those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed, I hope you enjoy this as well.

* * *

It's Parent-Teacher Conference Night for the Academy students, and parents excitedly bustle to the familiar classroom of 112. This is the night parents have an opportunity to learn about the curricula developed for their children and discuss their progress without having the students present. It's a golden opportunity to individually meet with the teacher and speak candidly. Additionally, most, if not all, enjoy catching up with old friends while attending.

"Long time no see, Forehead," Ino greets. Sakura chuckles at the emphasis on her childhood nickname and shakes her head. It's true, though, with their busy schedules they haven't seen each other in a few days.

"So what's up with Sasuke?" Ino inquires, as they make their way over to sit in the seats they once used as teens.

"What's that supposed to be mean, Pig?" Sakura rebuts playfully, reminding her, she had a nickname too.

"Apparently good-byes just aren't his thing," Ino teases. Sakura's a little mortified with that comment, even though she knows her friend is just having fun. Who knew Ino would be on her way back from a Mission when Sasuke departed and would see the whole last good-bye scene unfold. Ino said nothing at the time, but it was pointless to hope she would turn a blind eye to everything. Ugh. She's irritated with Ino, but it's really Sasuke who's at fault, and this only serves to remind her that that husband of hers deserves payback.

"Ino," she nearly growls.

"What?" the blonde defends. "As I recall, Sasuke didn't have a problem kissing Naruto in front of an audience," she states innocently, referencing the embarrassing day when the two rivals accidentally got pushed into each other and their lips met for a first kiss in front of their entire Academy class, all those years ago. Sakura rolls her eyes and grumbles as she plops down into her seat. Laughter escapes a few others as they overhear the exchange and remember the incident. Soon, their group of friends gather, and before they know it, a walk down memory lane ensues.

* * *

"Shhhhh, I can hear them," a little excited voice announces.

"Should we be doing this?" her friend asks skeptically.

"Do you have a better idea?" the little voice asks. Silence is taken as a 'no'.

"She's always been a good source, right?" little Himawari continues reasoning. "Besides, stories are being shared now about their old times together. This is the best way to uncover the truth."

"I guess," Sarada agrees doubtfully. Despite her uncertainty, she listens in as curiosity takes over.

* * *

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Sarada asks a couple of weeks later, out of the blue. The conversations she overheard made her curious and questions brewing can no longer be held in. She's been waiting for the right time to question her Mom without bringing suspicion to her inquiries, and she's barely managed to last this long.

"About what?" Sakura asks.

"Your academy days."

She's not sure what Sarada's heard, or from whom, so she plays it safe. "What about them, Sweetie?"

"Is it true that Uzumaki-san had a crush on the Seventh back then?"

Sakura chuckles and nods her assent. "Yes, It's true." She smiles at the thought. It's heartwarming Hinata has had a crush on Naruto ever since she can remember.

"But he didn't know it, right?"

"No," she says fondly. The younger generation would never believe it, but he was entirely clueless back then, despite all the outward signs indicating so. It took some time, but Naruto finally discovered her affections and reciprocated her love.

"Did you love Papa back then too?" she adds.

"I did," she nods. Sakura isn't sure what's prompted her curiosity but the questions seem innocent enough.

"But he didn't like you."

"No, not at first."

Sarada's eyes grow big. So far everything she's heard is true. The pieces start to fit together. That's not a good sign, so she stops, mumbling that she had no idea there was truth behind what they thought were rumors.

"Was there any jealousy back then?" she questions.

Sakura tilts her head in thought, wondering where these questions are leading. Ino had a crush on Sasuke in their younger years that led to fierce competition for his affections. To top it off, he had his own hoard of fangirls, who shamelessly drooled over and pursued him. She's not sure what Sarada's heard though, so she cautiously proceeds.

"I suppose," she thinks aloud. "But that was a long time ago. Everyone's found their love and things turned out well."

Sarada looks skeptical but says nothing. Her heart races and she feels faint.

"May I call Himawari?" she asks.

"Sure," Sakura replies. "I need to stop by the hospital for a bit but I'll be home soon. My actual shift is tonight, but it's fine to call her while I'm gone."

Sarada nods and rushes over to the phone.

* * *

The weary Uchiha walks the streets of Konoha after reporting to Naruto. Swift action allows him to successfully complete the Mission in record time and return early to his beloved family. He's excited to see them again and can hardly wait to reunite with Sakura and thread himself back into Sarada's life again.

He makes his way through the marketplace and runs into Hinata while he stops to purchase a few of his favorite items. Nearby, at an adjacent vendor, he sees a miniature version of the Hokage's wife, but with blue eyes and little whisker marks just like her Dad. "It's you!" she accuses, quite astonished at the discovery, pointing a finger toward his approaching form. _Himawari?_ he questions. _She's grown a little._ He muses to himself.

As he quirks an eyebrow, she retreats, but not before narrowing her eyes and yelling out a warning. "Stay away from my Daddy, Uchiha-san!" The slighted tone is almost amusing. _Uchiha-san?_ The formality is foreign to him, and he has no idea what she's talking about. She's running back to her mother though, so he shakes it off.

* * *

"I'm home!" he greets when he returns.

"Papa?" she tentatively questions. "Papa! You're back!" Sarada squeals. She bounds over practically tackling him with her embrace. She can hardly believe it. She's been waiting patiently and the moment is finally here. _He's back!_ Pride swells in her heart and she squeezes him just to make sure he's really home.

Dirty and weary, Sasuke shakes away the fatigue. Not usually one to display outward affection, he draws her in for a return hug. The gesture somehow feels right. The early evening homecoming brings a certain peace to his existence and her happiness is infectious.

After pleasantries and a brief catch up, he excuses himself to unpack and clean himself up, since Sakura's still at the hospital.

The long hot shower relaxes his sore muscles and renews his spirit. This last mission really took its toll on him. It wasn't easy leaving Sakura or Sarada, but it was important to settle up on loose ends outside the Village walls. Restlessness away from his family caused him to work doubly hard to make it home in record time. _Sakura._ He smiles at the thought of her. He can hardly wait for their reunion.

Just he exits the shower, shuffling in the next room brings his attention to the voices.

"Himawari?... Wait!... No!... Who?... Huh?... What's gotten into you?" a puzzled, yet recognizable voice booms.

He's tired and has already reported to Naruto. This is not what he needs. _Just great. The dobe's over. What's he doing here? Did Sakura bring him or is this regarding something else?_

He finishes dressing and is a bit surprised to find everyone frozen in place and staring back at him as he enters the room.

"Sasuke? So it is you," Sakura verifies.

Himawari's arms are crossed and she has a frown on her face, clearly glaring back at him as if she wants to bore holes through him. If she weren't so cute, he would wonder what the ice treatment was all about.

"Sakura," he addresses, then looks over to his friend. "Naruto," he acknowledges. _What's going on?_

Himawari protectively stands between them. She narrows her eyes and repeats in a voice as menacing as she can muster, "stay away from my Daddy!"

Sasuke takes a step toward Sakura who is standing right beside Naruto, but Himawari is quick to block him, deepening the frown on her precious little face.

He moves to the left and she moves with him. He moves to the right and she follows suit.

 _What's gotten into her?_ he wonders, eyebrows knitting together. _Is she guarding Sakura?_

He narrows his eyes at her but she returns it with a look that promises to shoot little ice daggers at will. If it weren't so tense, laughter would have filled the air watching petite little Himawari staring down the infamous Uchiha.

"Himawari," he addresses her as he attempts to approach again. But once more, she steps in the way.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asks, in the best chastising adult voice she can muster.

He frowns, but knowing she plans to block him move for move, he gives her a response.

"To see my wife," he answers truthfully.

"To give her a kiss?" Himawari inquires, clearly intent on hearing his next words.

Sasuke pauses in his haze of fatigue and looks surprised. _What?_

Everyone's looking back at him. Sarada's stare is intense, not to mention Himawari's. Naruto is simply confused wondering what the teme has done. This is definitely not looking good, and it's not like his daughter to act like this. Sakura's swimming in confusion too.

"Well?" Himawari huffs, tapping her foot, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"It's none of your concern," he tries to say evenly. He can't possibly see himself getting into an argument with a six-year-old.

"Sure it is!" Himawari yells back.

Sasuke's patience snaps and he moves so fast no one can detect the movement until he is by Sakura's side. He's a bit surprised when he bumps into Himawari's little body once there, and he realizes the little Uzumaki is now protectively spaced herself between him and her father. At least she's not between him and his wife.

"Himawari," Naruto warns and scratches the back of his head in a sheepish manner, embarrassed by the events and still wondering why she dragged him all the way over to their house. "Maybe we should go," he suggests, encouraging her to agree. "Sasuke Ojisan just got back and he's probably tired."

"No," she says with a pout. "Not until he gives Uchiha-san a kiss." She looks over to Sakura then glares back at Sasuke, knowing he has visited her father first, before coming home. She's never addressed them so formally, so everyone's not only puzzled by her demands, but her behavior as well.

Sarada stands wide-eyed and hopeful as pink tinges Sakura's cheeks. _What's this all about?_

"And if I don't?" he challenges.

Himawari jerks back and looks horrified. A moment of intense silence follows, until a burst of tears erupts.

"You're not supposed to love anyone more than your own wife!" Himawari complains with hot tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke stands frozen and speechless. He has never been good with tears, especially from a little girl.

"Papa," Sarada interrupts to explain. "We all know about 'the kiss.'"

 _The kiss? What kiss?_ Himawari's clearly distressed but he's never kissed Hinata, ever, and Sakura's kisses have been heated but private.

"Your first kiss," she clarifies.

 _Okay_ , he says to calm himself even though he's still confused. _First kiss?_ His muddled mind has no idea what she's talking about.

"We know it wasn't Mom you loved first," Sarada says, matter-of-factly.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke freeze. Wait. _What?_

"Ummm..." Naruto shifts uncomfortably, "Himawari, I don't know what you've heard but..." Himawari raises her hand to silence him as her tears stop momentarily.

"Do you love Uchiha-san?" she demands to her father.

Naruto will inwardly admit he once loved Sakura but he is over that and is completely in love with Hinata. He will never downplay how much he once cared for her though and continues to love her like a best friend.

He pauses for a moment, careful to word his next sentence.

"I once did," he admits, but before he can finish, Himawari looks back at him stunned. Sarada's eyes widen too.

"Wait. What? How is that possible?" Sarada stills in shock.

"And you still married Mom?" Himawari nearly cries out.

"Yes," he answers, realizing they may not completely understand, but is clearly confused with their reaction. That was a long time ago. He was young back then, and she was his teammate. He thought he loved her but it wasn't meant to be. It was a good thing anyway, he ended up with Hinata because of that.

"But...but..." Himawari can't continue so Sarada fills in.

"Did you love him back Dad?" Sarada asks.

 _Him?_ Now Naruto's lost. _Wait. What?_ Understanding dawns on him. _Him? Is she talking about Sasuke?_

They both sputter.

"Ewww!" Himawari squeals. "Is that why you never give your wife a kiss, Uchiha-san? Because Dad stole your first kiss at the Academy and you never got over him?"

Sasuke looks horrified. Naruto facepalms. Sarada winces, but Sakura just holds her hand over her mouth trying to hold the laughter at bay.

* * *

Behind closed doors and filled with mirth, Sakura can't stop smiling. He glares but she sees through the false challenge.

" **That** was priceless," she says, body shaking to keep from outright laughing out loud, at his expense no less.

"Sakura," he growls in warning.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke. It was bound to happen sooner or later." She'll agree sooner was funnier though, much, much funnier.

He narrows his eyes again at her but she ignores him.

* * *

"Serves you right," Sakura nudges him. Sarada's in bed early since she has an early morning Mission, and it's just the two of them now.

He shuts his eyes hoping the action will wipe from memory everything that just transpired. Unfortunately he has no such luck.

A lesser man would be horrified but he will settle with being embarrassed.

"Is this payback?" he demands.

"Payback?" she says with mock surprise. She's had no hand in anything, but nothing's stopping her from milking it for all it's worth. "So are you admitting you did something wrong to deserve it?" she asks sweetly.

 _Incriminate himself? Never._

"Of course not."

"You brought this on yourself," she chuckles.

He can't even believe the old argument has reared its head and is front and center.

"This," he emphasizes, "was all your doing, Sa-ku-ra."

"Yeah, right." _I still owe you._ "I only wish I could take the credit," she retorts.

He looks quite doubtful and the disgruntled look he wears makes her chuckle.

"Behave yourself," she reminds with a tease, knowing fate is on her side. How could he possibly doubt that?

He smirks, then she continues, "anyway, I'm glad you're back." She pecks him on the cheek with a kiss and softens his mood.

She's still smiling as she gathers some nightclothes from her dresser. "I'll admit that was pretty funny," she says as she begins to walk away, but before he can grumble, she continues, "but allow me to give you a proper welcome back when I get out." This piques his interest as she disappears into their bathroom, and he decides to say nothing more.

Familiarity settles in and they begin preparations to turn in for the night. Now that they're alone, he brushes away everything that has just happened. He's not going to waste this opportunity to get reacquainted with his wife. Besides, it's not lost on him that she's showered and slipped into his favorite nightie. As she begins to walk away, he reaches out to tug her back to him. Her body molds into his and his hot breath caresses her neck. It's been far too long since they've been together like this, and they enjoy the embrace.

"Sakura" he whispers huskily. "Did you miss me?"

"Sasuke," she murmurs breathily as his body begins to react to the thought of her.

Her moan, makes him catch his breath. "I've waited a long time for this," she admits.

"How about I give you that proper welcome back now?" she offers. It excites him when she turns around, sits him on the bed, and looks him in the eye with mischief.

He can't possibly imagine what she has in mind but he's more than eager to find out.

"Close your eyes," she commands and he willingly obeys. "And count down very slowly from 10," she adds seductively.

The delay is starting to frustrate Sasuke but he'll play along. He is nearly trembling with anticipation. _It's been a long time._

10...

"I bet you're wondering what I have in mind," she whispers into his ear, prompting his imagination to run wild. He nods with a small curve of a smile hinting on his lips.

9...

"It's **much** better than a kiss," she teases with sensual allure of a minx.

8...

"Worth waiting a lifetime for."

7...

"And who better to give it to you than your adoring wife?"

6...

"I've been waiting Sasuke."

5...

"Have you been thinking of me?" He nods.

4...

"Promise you won't forget this night," she whispers passionately in his ear. His heartbeat quickens. He's sure he won't.

3...

"I really have needs you can't deny dear husband," she says almost with a purr.

2...

"Ready?" she asks one last time.

1...

"Yes," he says with all the restraint he possesses.

And then it happens. Just as he opens his eyes they stare directly into the palm of her hand. Two fingers stab at his forehead and he stares out into space confused for a moment.

"Love you," she says after the forehead poke. He blinks things into focus and immediately notices she's fully dressed in her usual scrubs.

"Hospital duties you know. Don't wait up!"

She memorizes that befuddled look on his face with sweet victory before uttering "Welcome back Sasuke!" and disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving her husband in a state of excited agitation.

* * *

Sakura smirks as soon as she appears at the hospital and for once looks quite pleased at the start of her shift. _At long last, payback, dear Sasuke._ _Welcome home my dear._ She straightens her clinic jacket and walks over to the staff refrigerator. She carefully places her lunch on the top shelf. There's no doubt today's bento is quite special and she can hardly wait to partake in it, especially since it contains the special produce Sasuke kindly bought at the market before coming home. She smiles as she congratulates herself. What a wonderful husband she has. _  
_

 _~End~_

* * *

Author's Note:

I apologize to those who were aggravated the first time around with the ending in Naruto Gaiden. Do you see what it did to me? Hopefully you enjoyed my take on the American saying: "What goes around comes around."

I know this particular story has a lot of American idioms in it. Should it be confusing to read, or if a saying needs clarification, please let me know.

Recently I began to wonder if you could ever get confused using -san to reference both male and females, and although my understanding is limited on this, I attempted to use it as part of the story. Which was your favorite chapter? Reviews are encouraged. In fact, they are the primary reason I posted this follow up chapter. I hope you'll consider leaving one. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
